


Magnus' hidden talents

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Guns, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kinky Alec, Language, Lap Sex, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Malec, One Shot Collection, Poetry, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Truth or Dare, Violence, lap dance, llov, magnus is very talented, musical magnus, one shots, smut in some chapters, so cute, splits, vip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec and others find out some of Magnus' hidden talents.Some of which turn Alec on like the thirsty son of a bitch he is.Others makes his insides warm.





	1. 1) Splits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm George, A fanboy from hell. Enjoy : D

The day Alec found out his warlock boyfriend could do the splits was when the whole TMI gang was at the loft with a wine glass in hand, just resting after a stressful week.   
"Okay, Truth or dare time!" Izzy announced.   
"I'll go first, " Jace says, "Alec, truth or dare."   
"uh, truth."   
"Where is the craziest place you and Magnus had sex?"   
Alec blushed so hard he had to rest his forehead in the crook of Magnus' neck trying desperately to be somewhere else.   
"Darling, Don't be shy." His boyfriend cooed.   
"Uh..." He mumbled the rest.   
"Sorry what was that?" Izzy teased while the rest chuckled.   
"Victor Aldertree's office." He whispers.   
Everyone went silent then everyone burst out laughing.   
"Yeah, yeah. what ever."   
"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart." Magnus said.   
Alec looked up with a blush still on his face, "Clary truth or dare."   
"Dare." She answered quickly.   
"I dare you to... drink water from the toilet." He grins.   
Everyone either groan with disgust or started laughing.   
Everyone mad their way to the bathroom of the warlocks loft and the red head picked up a mug which had the words 'Too glam to give a damn' printed onto it and dunked it into the toilet filling it with the liquid.   
"I hate you." She tells everyone who is staring at her, waiting. Clary then chugs the water down. 

Once the whole gang was back in the living room. Clary got her chance. "Izzy truth or dare."   
"Truth."   
Jace dramatically gasped, "Daredevil herself didn't choose dare. OH THE HUMANITY!"   
"Shut up, asshole." She scowls, "I am not drinking toilet water."   
"truth it is then," Clary thinks for a moment until her face brightens with an idea, "Ever had sex with a girl?"   
"EW! Really? That's our sister!" Alec says.   
"Sorry dear brothers," She tells Jace and Alec, "But a truths the truth. The answer is yes. I've experimented."   
"How was it?" Clary and Magnus looked like they were fangirling over the new information.   
"It wasn't that bad. Missed the cock though." She tell them.  
Alec and Jace interrupts now stuttering and blabbering how it was the next persons turn.   
"Fine, Magnus truth or dare?"   
"Truth, Pumpkin." He takes a gulp of his drink ready for anything.  
"Are you flexible?"   
"Yes, I guess."   
Clary buts in, "Prove it!"   
"How?" Magnus wonders.   
Jace then adds, "Can you do the splits?"   
"Yes i can." He could of swarm he could feel Alec's grip tighten around his waist.   
"SHOW US!" Izzy practically yells.   
The warlock places his glass down and walks to a well spaced area with everyone's eyes glued on him, especially Alec's.   
"Excited, Alexander?" Magnus purrs. Alec turns red once again while other giggle at the situation.   
Magnus turned to the side with one leg in front of him with the other one dragging behind him and slowly lowers his body weight with his legs stretching as he did so. His face was non readable, like he was walking. No strain or worries. When he reached the floor everyone cheered and wolf whistled. Except Alec who was too busy drooling over the scene to do anything.   
"Holy shit." Alec gasps out when his boyfriend catches his eyes.   
He didn't even notice the others leaving until his warlock got up from the floor to go saddle his waist.   
"Liked what you saw?" He whispers.  
Hands automatically going to his boyfriends ass, squeezing in need. "Y-y-yeah."   
They kissed with passion, need, love and lust.   
He knows that once Alec starts kissing his neck he will tremble into his arms. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips Magus' hands will start to do his bidding. They will fall down his back as his head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and we both know it's just a matter of time before it happens right here on this couch.   
Magnus moans in delight, "You're so perfect."   
Which Alec replies in his husky voice, "Love, I'm not perfect, but I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector. *kiss* as *kiss* you *kiss*are *kiss* mine"   
Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Then before Magnus knows how it happened they are naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. He feels Alec's long fingers enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing the warlocks breathing with every thrust, hearing their deep moans timed to his body. Cat eyes shining and the shadowhunter just couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful creature.   
"fuck, Mags, you look so hot like this." Alec breathes making his lover moan with lust.   
"uhhhh, fuck. oh my G-God." Magnus' moans continue.   
"Mags, when you did those splits, fuck, i just lost it" The shadowhunter growls in his ear.  
"f-fuck, A-Alexander. Please," He's moaning as his hunter sped up while manhandling him, "Sssshiit! Alec!"   
When they reached their end, they rest their foreheads together - sharing breath and staring into each others eyes.  
"Wow" Alec exhales.  
"Wow, indeed"


	2. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Max's rune ceremony, Max discovers a piano and asks Magnus if he can play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Max's rune ceremony was spectacular. Spanish bands playing, smartly clothed guests with a drink in hand making small conversations with the people around them. Sangria's, ice sculpture of the angelic rune and a grand black piano in the middle of the room. Alec was amazed by what his boyfriend did in such a small amount of time.   
Izzy rocked up next to her brother. She was looking gorgeous as always, "Hey, brother. Magnus did great doing all this!"   
"I know. He's amazing."   
"Awe. look at you all heart eyed." She teased.   
"Shut up."   
"No. You have never looked this happy, Alec. I'm proud of you." She hugs him tight.   
"Thanks, Izzy."   
A voice broke them apart from their sibling moment, "I hope I'm not interrupting."   
The black haired siblings looks at Magnus with a smile on their face. He looked fabulous with hair neat, make-up on point and clothing smartly hugging his muscular body.   
"I was just telling Alec how wonderful this party is." Izzy tells him, "Thank you so much for doing this."   
"The pleasure is all mine, Isabelle." With that she hugged him.   
"When is Max getting here?" Magnus asked.   
"Soon," Alec answered, "So I better do this before mom (im British and it physically hurt me to not type 'mum') gets here."   
"Do what?"   
"This" He kissed the warlock passionately and when they parted they smiled at each other, "Thanks for doing this."   
"I'd do anything for you."   
Alec then notice his family members walk though the door, "Max!... Mother."   
"I heard you like to drink." Maryse says handing Magnus a bottle of alcohol.   
"Welcome, Maryse." He says politely and Alec had to do all the power in the world not to eye roll. "Max, this is your night."   
"You do have exotic taste, don't you?" She comments.   
" Oh, the Spanish theme is in honor of you and your husband." Alec smiles at Magnus like the galaxies are in his eyes.   
"Really? How so?"  
"Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona. I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory.Especially since he couldn't be here."   
"How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you. Especially considering your Disparate backgrounds." Alec forgot about the strength and couldn't resist the Light wood eye roll which him and his sister have perfected over the years.   
"How about a drink? Sangria for the lady, a Roy Rogers for the guest of honor." Max smiles at Magnus before the warlock went to collect the drinks.   
"Mother, Please be nice to him. He means a lot to me." Alec pleads.   
"Mom, why don't you like Magnus? He seems nice." Max wonders which makes the other Lightwood's heart tremble.   
she takes a deep breath before saying, "I just think this party should just be about family and tradition."   
"Magnus is family." Alec confirms.   
Before another word is said the warlock comes back with the drinks and hands them to his guests.   
"This party is so cool!" Max gleams at Magnus.  
"You are very welcome, young shadowhunter."   
"Can we look around?"   
"Sure. follow me."   
The high warlock of Brooklyn did a tore of his house and the youngest Lightwood would not stop asking about the different monsters him and his brother in-counted. Then they made it to the grand piano.   
"Can you play?" Max asks.   
"Yes i can." He answers.   
"Really?" Alec's eyes become wide with wonder.   
"I spent any years with different musicians and they taught me how to play."   
The tiny human looks at Magnus with puppy eyes, "Can you play for us?"   
"I-I uh.."   
"PleasePleasePleasePlease"   
Magnus chuckled, set his drink down onto a coaster and sat at the soft seat of the piano. He gets to get a quick glance at Alec before stretching is ring covered fingers over the keys. Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. The tempo was smooth and slow but not sad. It was lively but soft. Alec was amazing and so was Max. The young Lightwood watched Magnus' fingers move the keys in their desired place and it sent vibrations of music through many peoples bodies. A crowd gathered round. Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Maia, Clary and all the guests had their eyes glued at the pianist. Alec focused on the warlocks face. Eyes closed in ecstasy, a light bite on the lower lip in concentration and upper body swaying slightly to the rhythm. Alec felt as he was falling in love all over again. Maryse looked at her children - Jace with a smirk of pride, Isabelle with tears in her eyes and fingers gasping over her heart as the music flow through her body, Max who looked like he was looking at a painting in a museum- like he hasn't seen anything so mesmerizing in his life. Then finally Alec. His eyes were filled with so much love and passion it took Maryse's breath away. This was her son. Her son she carried, birthed and clothed. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt. She was homophobic, traumatic and mean to her son for being who he is. The warlock- Magnus made him happy. Generally happy. Maryse placed a hand on her sons shoulder. When he looked at his mother the smile faded, it broke Maryse's heart. She smiled at him and let a single tear fall from her eye.   
"I'm so proud of you," She tells him in whisper so she wouldn't interrupt the song, "I'm so sorry."  
He was shocked and relief was overwhelming him. The mother and son hugged tightly. Magnus saw this from the piano and so did others.   
When the song finished everyone applaused.   
Alec went up to his warlock and brother with a wide smile, "That was amazing, Magnus."   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alec bent down and softly kissed his boyfriend and Max made a raspberry noise with his mouth and that made everyone giggle.   
"Yes," Alec thought, "This is what happiness feels like"


	3. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Isabelle and Clary catches Magnus singing in his apartment....

Alec, his sister and the annoying red head walked towards the familiar building. Alec was smiling while thinking of his boyfriend. His smile, his laugh, his clothes, his makeup, his personal- He was interrupted by his sister,

"Someone's happy that they get to see their boyfriend." "Sorry." He apologies. "Don't say sorry, Alec," Said Clary, "Its adorable." "I agree." His sibling adds. They walk into the elevator, pushing the same button they always press and wait patiently as soft music plays in the tight space. Once the 'ding' and door opens the sound of a muffled voice is heard.

_My lover's got humour_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshiped her sooner_

 

When getting closer to the apartment the muffle turned into a voice; a voice which the shadowhunters recognized. Magnus. 

 

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

 

The voice was magical. Vocals never off key and the beauty  mixed with each word expressed made Alec's heart race. "Did you know he could sing?" Izzy asked when they got to the door. Alec shook his head. Clary was swaying slightly in a way of letting the angelic voice take over her body. 

_"_

_We were born sick"_

_You heard them say it_

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me "worship in the bedroom"_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

 

 

Alec slowly and quietly opened the wooden door and once the door was open the voice was overpowering and the shadowhunters followed it and ended up in the living room of the loft were they saw Magnus. He was mixing a potion, adding ingredients and waving his hand which sent blue sparks into the mixture. Headphones which were dipped into purple glitter sat on his head, flattering his black hair. Rings on his fingers, matching purple shirt and black tight waistcoat and a martini glass sat half drunken on the side next to him. 

_I was born sick, but I love it_

 

_Command me to be well_

 

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

 

Magnus was rocking his head to the beat of the song. He continues to mix the potion. Izzy smiled and Clary looked as if she was a minute away from slow-dancing by her self. Alec who couldn't tear his eyes away from the man he loved. All he wanted to go was grab him, kiss him, love him and dance with him to the tone of Magnus' voice as their only source of music. 

 

_Take me to church_

 

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 

_Offer me that deathless death_

 

_Good God, let me give you my life_

 

Alec just couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch him. Slowly he got closer to Magnus and made him jump when he wrapped his long arms around his boyfriends waist which once the warlock looked down at the rune covered arms he knows so well he melts into the hunters chest.

"Hello Alexander." He purrs and takes off his headphones. Said Alexander is now nuzzling his neck and the two girls are smiling while watching this adorable situation.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"That's because when im with you, all i seem to do is moan." He teased.

A cough behind them makes the warlock look at the woman and smiles at his boyfriends blush covered cheeks.

"Hello Biscuit and Isabelle. What do i owe the pleasure?"  Magnus is now saddling Alec's waist and both still hugging tightly. 

"We need your help." Izzy says. 

Magnus sighs and pecks his hunters lips with his own and get up. 

 

 


	4. Tying a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus shows Alec how he can tie a cherry stem with his tongue......   
> smut  
> You have been warned

They were on one of their dates. Drinking wine, listening to the soft music which flows through the air like oxygen sawing into their bodies as they talked on the couch. Their lips connect every so often as the conversation deepens. Alec watching his warlock with love in his eyes, sipping lightly at the alcohol in hand. He's dressed in a black button up shirt and _tight_ skinny jeans. Magnus was in a one of his casual suits that carefully colour-co-warded with his freshly dyed hair, makeup glittered and many rings are wrapped round his fingers. In one hand clutches a wine glass with the rim decorated with the smooth red cherry, while the other hand was either in Alec's free hand, Alec's thigh or wrapped around the hunters neck in one of their make out sessions.

"Thank you.." Magnus breathes out suddenly making Alec's brows frown in confusion.  

"For what?" He whispers back. 

"I never thought i could have this, love, compassion, joy or even happiness. You really have unlocked something in me which at first scared me but now," He paused. 

"But now?" 

"But now, I think, no, I know that i don't ever want to re-lock the door you opened for us to go through together. You have changed me for the better and for the greater and i am forever grateful so... Thank you." 

Alec collides his lips with the magical man in front of him which resulted in Magnus tangling his free hand in the hunters hair and their hips shuffling on the couch inching to get closer to one another. 

They stayed like that. Sharing kisses, slowly getting closer, wine getting drunken and talks. 

The evening turned to night when their second glass of wine was over and Magnus took the juice covered cherry into his mouth, chewed and swallowed savoring the cool taste, leaving the stem in a firm grip in his finger and thump. 

This got him an idea. 

"You know, Alexander, I can do many things with my mouth." He moved closer to Alec, nearly saddling him but not quite. _~~Will be soon though~~_

"Really?" 

"Yep." He teased the shadowhunter by quickly pecking his plumped lips. 

"L-like what?" 

"Like this." The warlock placed the straight stem of the cherry on his tongue and closed his mouth. His mouth worked from the inside, face fixed in an concentration expression as Alec couldn't tare his eyes away from his mouth in want, love and curiosity. 

Then without warning his kissed Alec with so much heart, desperation and lust. Mouth open, teeth colliding and tongues battling. Alec could feel Magnus' tongue pass him something within his mouth. the stem. They broke apart panting. Alec could feel the stem inside of his mouth. Still confused, he reached in and took the stem out of his mouth. Shock flushed through him when he say it. The once straight stem is now neatly tied in a knot. 

how?

What?

Holy shit is that meant to be hot? 

So many thought rushed through his mind. Without thinking anymore the hunter pounced onto his lover, empty wine glasses drop to the floor along with the knotted stem. They are kissing and holding one another against their own. Magnus on his back, hands in the taller ones hair as said taller one attack his neck. Jackets are off including shirts. The clothing left abandoned onto the floor. Moans threatening to spill, hickeys forming and nails dragging against the rune covered back. 

The music continues which is perfect for Alec to rhythmically grind to the beat into Magnus. Magnus couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned. Fingers intertwined as the two stare into each others eyes. 

"What do you want, Mags?" 

"I want you to fuck me so hard i need a wheelchair in the morning." 

"Yes, sir." 

The trousers are off leaving them in their think boxers. 

Grinding continues until the warlock is begging, pleading for the hunter. 

"P-please. Get t-these off!" He said tightly holding the fabric between them. 

"I don't think you deserve it." His demanding shadowhunter voice is back which makes Magnus shudder beneath him. 

"P-pleeeease!! I need it!" 

"I don't know. That little stunt with the cherry stem was very hot but very bad of you for teasing me like that. I might need you to show me how bad you want my cock in your tight little ass." 

Moans escape louder at that. 

_AN: Im straight and its 1am why and i writing this?_

_AN: Also i may be straight but i would let Alec fuck me._

"W-what do you want me to do! I-I will do anything!" 

"Blow me" 

With that the warlock followed his command and got of the couch, dropped to his knees and pilled out the huge dick which was attached to this God of a man.

Silvia, suction and humming noises started. 

It wasn't long before Alec was fucking his mouth, clutching roughly at his boyfriends scalp. 

"That's enough. Up." 

They both stood and the hunter slammed his warlock against the wall, claiming his mouth as his, he bruised Magnus' lips just how he liked. 

"Turn around sweetheart."

Magnus did what he was told and in a award got a slap on his behind making him gasp. He saw Alec take his own underwear off but left Magnus' on.

"Aren't you gonna take them off." Magnus asked breathlessly. 

"No. I have something else in mind." With that the hunter placed his hands on the fabric and suddenly a tear was heard and this was when the warlock realized, His once blushing, stuttering, virgin boyfriend tore a hole in his boxers exposing his own hole, leaving his cock covered in fabric. 

"Oh, god, Alec." He moaned. 

"Work for it, Darling." 

Desperately Magnus started grinding back onto Alec's thigh, moaning with need. 

"A-Alec... _Please_." 

The hunter guided his fingers into his lovers mouth needed some sort of lubrication which Magnus happily sucked on the stubs.

Then the fingers were in and thrusting.

Moaning, grunting and a loud scream was heard from Magnus. Knees becoming weak he began to slump.  Oh, but the hunter was having none of that. He picked up the warlock, span him around so they were face to face and lifted him up. Legs wrapped around his waist and fingers were replaced with his cock. 

Magnus wrapped his lips around his boyfriend pulling him as close as he can. Moaning at the pleasuring sensation within him. Breath sharing, lips crashing and Magnus STILL HAD HIS BOXERS ON!! 

"I love you." Alec breathed.

" _Oh_ , I, _F-fuck_ , Love you, _ahh ahh shit_ , too." 

"Come for me." 

He did making the front of his boxers wet. Alec was next and came inside of him. 

Once they were clean, in bed and cuddling their breaths finally calmed. 

"You're a kinky son of a bitch, you know that right?" Magnus chuckles.

"You weren't complaining." 

"Fuck no." 

They fell asleep tangled into each other. 

THATS LOVE BITCH! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MAY NOW PUT HOLY WATER IN YOUR EYES AND APOLOGIES TO YOUR INNOCENCE !! IM SORRY....


	5. MAGNUS CAN RAP!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets weird and raps 'deepthroat' by cupcakKe to Alec..... yep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-Dont ask.............

Drinking is involved. Obviously.

Magnus, who was sitting on his boyfriends lap, has been celebrating his 489th birthday with his new found family made up of Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy and Raphael. They are all calm and enjoying the night with _strong_ Martini's. 

"Oh my glorious Angel, have you seen this YouTube video!" Clary shouts looking at her phone. 

"Whats YouTube?" Alec asks. 

"Its a website which you can see other peoples videos." Simon explain, slurring on his words doing so. 

Clary then puts the video on full screen and motioning for everyone to get close and watch. Which they all did in curiosity. 

"This girl CupcakKe is so good at rapping." The red head sequels. 

"I've heard of her." Magnus shares. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, i met her a couple of times. She is always at my parties. Shes a wild girl. I don't think i have seen someones tits so often as hers."

"BY THE ANGEL!" Jace shouts, "LOOK AT HER THUMP NAILS. THEY ARE ALL OF HER BOOBS." 

Alec mutters, "Gross" _(Poor Alec doesn't like boobies.)_

"Yeah. She has always got them out. She actually help me learn some of her songs." Magnus tells them. 

"YOU CAN SING HER SONGS!" Clary shouts. 

"Wait, " Izzy speaks up. She isn't as drunk as the others so she has her brain cells still intact, "All her songs are about sex or based around them. And you know them?" 

"Yes, my dear Isabelle. She is a delight to be around and preforms some of her songs at the night club." 

"Can you preform one?" Raphael asks, giggling in the corner with a drunken martini glass slipping from his hand. 

Everyone else seem to be nodding or pressuring him to preform. 

Downing is last drink the warlock gets up and magic up a microphone and with a snap of his fingers music begins to play in the background. 

"This goes out to the handsome man with the hazel eyes and rune on his neck called Alexander." He points his finger at the shadowhunter who turns red while others giggle or laugh at the introduction. 

_Hump me, fuck me_   
_Daddy better make me choke_   
_Hump me, fuck me_   
_My tunnel loves to deep throat_   
_Lick, lick, lick, lick_   
_I want to eat yo' dick_   
_But I can't fuck up my nails_   
_So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks_

Everyone is enjoying the music with laughter in the air. The girls are dancing clumsily. Jace, Simon and Raphael are drunkenly enjoying the show with fits of giggles while Alec couldn't stop blushing at the lyrics and trying desperately not to attack Magnus in a kiss to just shut him up. 

_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence_

Magnus, going all out, struts towards Alec and hop on his lap with is knees either side of the younger man. The girls scream like they were at a concert or strip club while the boys chuckle even louder. Alec couldn't take his eyes off the warlock nor did he want to. 

_My fingers in it, gentle_   
_Explore this n***** mental_   
_I'mma write my name on his dick_   
_Don't need a pen or a pencil_   
_All I need is my body_   
_My pussy pink just like salami_   
_Don't need no drink to get naughty  
Cause bitch I'm not Bill Cosby_   
_My pussy mean, and it's clean_   
_I'm not a squirter, I cream_   
_Keep it smelling like baby wipes_   
_I never smell like sardines_   
_This will never fucking end_   
_Ballerina that dick when I spin_   
_I fucked this n***** so good_   
_I ain't swallow one kid, I think I swallowed twins_

HE FUCKING NAILED THE RAP LIKE A BOSS. Everyone was impressed. 

_Hump me, fuck me_   
_Daddy better make me choke_   
_Hump me, fuck me_   
_My tunnel loves to deep throat_   
_Lick, lick, lick, lick_   
_I want to eat yo' dick_   
_But I can't fuck up my nails_   
_So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks_   
  
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist_   
_Mouth wide open, mouth wide open_   
_Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence_

This was the moment the warlock desided to grind his hips against the shadowhunter, giving him a prized lap dance. The girls are loving this. Raphael is passed out from the alcohol and Jace and Simon are on the floor in laughter. Alec's face was priceless with the mixture of embarrassment, shock and arousal. 

_Just come put it down my butt_   
_Let's shoot a movie, no cuts_   
_Ride the dick, get my nipples licked_   
_That's breastfeeding while we fuck_   
_Finna get the dick wet and firm_   
_You better sweat me out of my perm_   
_Can't wait till it's my turn_   
_I wanna blow bubbles with sperm_   
_Wanna hit it from the back_   
_Let me arch my back_   
_Once I arch my back_   
_That mean attack this pussy_   
_Don't need a pornstar_   
_Cause I'm the moderin'_   
_All my spit on his dick_   
_Sound like I'm gargling_   
_Make him bust three nuts, is the task_   
_My panties stuck in my ass_   
_So I pulled them down to show him the pearl_   
_Made his pubic hairs curl fast_

The song ended and everyone clapped their hands, except Alec who's hands are fixed onto the warlocks waist. 

"Did you like that?" Magnus whispered to Alec. 

"Y-yeah I-I did." 

"Good. Maybe we can preform those lyrics once everyone is gone. What do you say, _Alexander_?" 

"Yes. Yep. MMmmHuuumm. yep. yes." 

The warlock shut him up with a kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song. I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH! just listen to it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzuvfy4jFwE


	6. Dancing (Dirty dancing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the club during one of Magnus' parties, the shadowhunters come and have a good time...  
> Alec is mesmerized by his boyfriend's hip movements.

Alec's POV

A club.. _Really?_

All i wanted was a quiet night in, watching movies and cuddling on the couch with Magnus. That was it. 

But, No. 

Izzy had to drag Magnus, Clary,  Jace and I to a party. 

_"But big brother, It will be fun!" She tries to convince me._

_"No."_

_"PLEASE!"_

_"Come on, Alexander," Magnus kisses my cheek, "We will go, only for an hour and if you do not enjoy it, we can go home. How does that sound?"_

_Looking at the pleading eyes of Izzy and also the charming smile of my warlock - MY WARLOCK - I couldn't resist to agree._

 

Now at the bar, slowly sipping on beer, i look at the dance floor where the others were. Jace and Clary were together and had big smiles on their faces. They look happy and im glad my parabati is finally in a good place. I look at Izzy and Magnus. Izzy was being spun by Magnus and they were giggling when she lost her balance a little. Magnus catches my eye and he smiles at me while continuing to dance. I smile back. 

God, I love him. 

Fuck. I'm so screwed. 

He wonders over to me. Kisses me passionately. Mouth open, tongues getting involved. When we break we keep eye contact. 

"Wanna dance?" He asks. 

"Y-yeah. But i don't have a clue how." 

He chuckles and pulls me up by the hands, "I'll teach you." 

We are now in the middle of the dance floor. Bodies swimming around us but the only people we are interested in was each other. He places my hands on his hip and his magical hands rests lightly on my chest. He gets close and whispers in my ear, "Follow my lead." That sent a shiver down my spine. 

I mutely nod my head which was a slight signal for Magnus to start dancing. He moves his hips in a motion which was pure sinful. My hands glued to his waist. I watch him in awe and lustfully. His hand creeps up to my neck and pulls us closer. Our hips bumping into each other to the beat of the club music. I groan and i buck my hips against him in rhythm. He is slightly surprised as I take control. Circling his hips in which way I want them to go. Controlling his movements which was nearly grinding onto me.

Making things more interesting i slip one of my legs in-between his legs so his crouch is resting on my thigh. I continue to make him grind on my thigh as I can feel his fingers claw at my shoulders. He's getting hard, as am i. 

I kiss him which without hesitation he kisses back. The music melting around us. Everything seems to pause as i feel his lips. This is what love feels like. I smile as i hear him moan as i rotate my leg so my thigh is rutting against him. 

" _Alexander_ " 

I bite his lower lip, not hard, and start to nibble at it. I know this is what makes him go crazy. My lips are now going along his jaw, then to his ear lobe, then down his lushes neck. When i reach the bobbing Adams apple i suck in a bruise just for him. I love marking him. He's mine. My warlock. My love. Mine. 

Hips still going. But suddenly he pulls away all the way. I begin to start apologizing as i think i did something wrong when he spins around and grinds back into me. His firm Ass pressed against my clothed dick. His back connected to my chest. I am mesmerized by the man in front of me. My arms protectively wrap around his waist. I kiss up and down the back of his neck and I hear him moan as he continues to grind back into me He reaches up and pulls at my hair as i suck another bruise into the crook of his neck. I feel him shiver, moaning out my name. I glide my hand up his chest and down to his stomach and dick. 

"Magnus, Should we go somewhere else?" I whisper. 

"Yeah, I've got an VIP room." 

"Of course you do." 

 

~ In the VIP room ~

Magnus flings me to the couch in the middle of the room. I watch him lock the door. We both know no one will hear us as the music is echoing through the walls. 

"You know, watching you move your hips like that, really turned me on." I say. 

"Really?" He teases, "Maybe you have earned yourself a privet dance." 

I nod my head frantically. Was this really happening? Please tell me this is happening! 

He laughs and genitally takes of his jacket and begins to move his body to the music outside. 

This is it, this is how im going to die. 

 

_RIP_

_Alec Lightwood_

_Killed by his boyfriends perfect Ass._

_Will be missed._

 

" _Magnus._ " I breathe. 

He smirks but that soon goes as he bites his lower lip, closes his eyes to reveal his shimmering eye shadow. His hips, torso and shoulders moving gracefully. He opens his eyes to see me and struts forward. 

"Magnus. Less clothing. Please." 

He goes and unbuttons one of his shirt buttons, "Your wish is my command, Sir." 

That made my dick twitch in my jeans. Sooner or later the shirt was gone. A light layer of sweat dripped down his body and his hands feeling his chest, abs and neck as his hips are still moving. With a wave of his hand, his shoes and socks here off including his trousers leaving him in black _tight_ boxers.  Hips still going and its killing me. 

Then i cant take it any more. I jump up grab him by the hips and slam my lips onto his. His hands make their way to cup my face. I pull away, but only for a second, to take of my shirt before letting my lips go to their rightful place. 

"C-can you-" I try to ask him. I make a mock hand movement like Magnus to represent his magic. 

"Is that an order?" He smirks. 

"Yes, Bane." I surprise myself. 

Magnus flush and shivers right in front of me. He then flicks his hand and gasps as he magically opens himself up. 

Frantically he opens my jeans and takes out my male genitalia which is hard as the sexual indeterminacy has let nature take its coarse to my reproductive parts. 

I rip off the last piece of clothing he had and not a second later i was inside of him. Deep, wet and warm. I was holding him up and he wrapped his legs around me. My shadowhunter strength lifting his weight as i pound into him. Hearing his moans and screams of pleasure is like fucking opera to my ears. 

"Fuck me, _Alexander_. Oh,oh,oh _Fuck_!" He is loud in the bedroom which i do not complain about. 

"Magnus, You are so fucking perfect." 

I slow down enough to kiss him and it was a sloppy kiss which we both were panting into. 

"Alec, Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't-" He cut himself off by a loud moan as i thrust into him fast using my speed rune which i secretly activated as i was kissing him. 

Going into him at light speed, hitting his prostate every time. 

"FUCK! ALEC!" He screams. 

"Magnus, I'm gonna-" I cum. 

...........................

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, Father. for i have sinned.   
> > What have you done, my child?  
> Wrote smut and enjoyed it.   
> > *Gasps*


	7. High heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus struts into the institute after being asked for help.   
> Technically its Magnus, Izzy and Alec saying a big "Fuck You" To gender rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff and sassiness... Enjoy

"Maybe we should ask Magnus for help." Izzy suggested to the meeting.   
"Okay, Invite him." Maryse tells Alec. 

Alec goes outside of the room of the meeting and calls his boyfriend.   
"Hello, Darling." He answers.   
"Hey, Magnus, Do you think you come into the institute. We need your help."   
"Of course. Anything for you, My dear."   
"Thanks your the best."  
"Also, it will all work out for the best."   
"Really? Why?"  
"Because i now have a good excuse to wear my new shoes!" He sounds so excited.   
"Okay, so ill see you soon."   
"Okay, Love you."  
"Love you, too." 

~~~~~~~~~~

There is silence in the meeting room, waiting patiently for the warlock. Everyone is there.   
Izzy, Maryse, Robert, Jace, Clary, Raj and Victor.  
Then they all hear it. The clicking of high heels on the floor. The sound was getting closer and closer to the room. Then comes in Magnus looking as Fabulous as ever. Hair dyed with navy tips, eyeliner to match, Blue blazer, black shinny shirt, skinny black jeans with a chain coming in hoops from his belt to his back pocket and not to forget his motherfucking high heels which made his posture strong and his ass to look great.   
"Hello." He tells everyone, "How can i help you?"   
He struts to sit next to Alec and Izzy. Alec pecks him on the lips but really Alec wanted to snog his face off by his boyfriends appearance.   
As they were discussing the mission, Magnus was very professional and helping with every way he can.   
"Thank you, Magnus," Said Maryse, "The meeting is over." She walks out and including Jace and Clary to discuss something with her.   
"I'm sorry but i have to ask." Victor said which made everyone's eyes on him.  
"What?" Alec said.  
"Mr.Bane, is this," He makes a hand gesture to point to his clothing and heels, "A show you put on or is this actually what you like to wear?"   
"Excuse me?" Izzy says in a low threatening way.   
He also heard Alec growl, "You asshole."   
He places a hand on each of the siblings shoulder.   
"It's okay. I'm use to this," He looks at Victor, "This is my style. I like everything that i am wearing."   
Raj then speaks up, "So you like looking like that?"   
"What the fuck is that meant to mean??" Alec growls dangerously.   
"Alec, It's okay," Magnus whispers, "What has this got to do with anything, gentlemen?"   
"Nothing," Victor says, "It's just we think you could tone it down a bit. We get it your gay. But you don't have to express it all the time."   
"Okay," Magnus is starting to get angry, "1) I'm bisexual, not gay. 2) yes, im in a relationship with another male but that has nothing to do with how i dress or choose how to express myself."   
"You guys are being rude as hell," Isabelle interjects, "You think a man wearing makeup or feminine clothing that it automatically makes him gay. Wake up. If women can were trousers or a suit and still be attracted to the opposite gender then why can't men?"   
"We are just saying," Raj says, "Sometimes what he wears is inappropriate for the institute."   
"That's it," Alec stands and slams his hands down onto the table, "Magnus has never wore anything inappropriate. If he did he would've been told a long time ago and also do not disrespect my boyfriend because he has done a lot for this institute so the most you could do is to thank him for keeping your idiotic, sexist, old fashioned asses safe. Now apologize."   
Both men say a soft 'Sorry' and stayed silent.   
Izzy gets up and walks to the door, "I got to go talk to mother about two disrespectful shadowhunter." And leaves.   
"Yeah lets go." Alec grabs Magnus' hand and leads both of them out the door.   
"Wait. I've got three things to say to these idiots," Magnus turns to Raj and Victor, "You two are like human forms of period cramps and the highest form of dicks in the highest order. And your clothing is preposterous. Really? Gray on brown, Victor. You have asshole written all over you. And finally..."   
He pauses and lifts his leg high in the air and slams it down onto the table to reveal his high heeled shoe, "I wear heels bigger then both of your dicks put together... And these are only five inches." He walks away from the drama he, himself created like a queen with a proud Alec beside him who wrapped an arm around him.   
The smiled as they walked home.


	8. HELP

GIVE ME SOME REQUESTS PLEASE.!!!!!!!!!11

WHAT TALENTS MAGNUS SHOULD HAVE?

SMUT OR NO SMUT?

FLUFF?

ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Braiding hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a bad hair day... Magnus can fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy shit. 
> 
> Enjoy

A loud frustrated groan filled the loft which alarmed the couple who were sitting comfortably snuggled together in a relaxed embraced, watching TV. "Izzy?" Alec shouts in worry, sitting up straighter.

His sister wonders in with her makeup on point, dress tight and high heels tall but her hair.... her hair is a mess. Every piece of hair is going in its own direction. Some parts straight, others curly. It seemed she tried to back comb it but it obviously failed. Alec burst out laughing as Magnus tries to hold back laughter. "Alec, Shut up." She snaps. Her voice was booming and intense which made her older brother freeze, not daring to piss her off even more.

"What happened, my sweet Isabelle?" Magnus asked sweetly, standing and feels the rough texture of the destroyed hair.

"I was having a really bad hair day so i asked Jace if he could brush my hair out," The anger in her face intensified making a large vain pop out of her forehead, "Then he desided to play with it a little. Fucking Jace. I tried to fix the disaster he created by it just got worse and worse!!" A tear fell from her eye in frustration.

"Calm down, Izzy," What Alec said next would be the biggest mistake of his life, "It's just hair."

Magnus and Izzy shared a look of horror mixed with disbelief. "JUST HAIR?!?!?!?!??!" The younger shadowhunter screams.

"Calm down, Sweetheart." Magnus pleads, "And you Alexander. A woman's hair is as important to her as a guy is about his car. Do not mess with it or they will cut you."

"What about your hair?" his boyfriend wonders.

In reply the warlock scoffs and does a hair flip, "My hair is always fabulous."

Magnus turns to the woman and sighs, "I can help you." "You can?" "Of course i can, Isabelle. Now sit." He gestures to the floor. Confused by desperate she sits on the floor so her back is pressed against the couch. Magnus walks out of the room to only come back with a thick cream labeled, "Victorian mist." He wonders over to her and sits behind her with each of the warlocks legs on either side of her.

He puts a thick blob of cream into his hand and massages it into the girls head. The black hair turned silky and smooth in seconds. Magnus' magic fingers made every knot, frizz and bundle into a smooth, beautiful lock. 

Alec has retreated back to the couch carefully watching his boyfriend working on his sisters hair in amazement. 

Clary and Jace comes into the loft - without knocking, of course. They see Magnus now combing through the black hair with a brush which is coated in white diamonds. 

"What's going on here?" Asked Jace with a chuckle.

Izzy and Magnus were not smiling. Magnus doesn't look up at him as he replies, "Fixing your mess." 

"Sorry." He mutters. 

They sit down on the two armchairs which are free and watch TV while everyone goes into conversation except the warlock who was fixed on the hair in concentration. 

He then separate the thick hair into two different layers. With the bottom layer he gracefully braids it into a plat like a mermaid tale, tying the tip with a black thin elastic. The top layer he made into a messy bun then wrapped the plat into the bun tightly. Magnus magic-ed up a can of hair spray and did a light coat onto the shadowhutners hair. 

"All done, Isabelle." He announces. 

"Wow. Magnus. It looks amazing." Clary gasps. 

Isabelle runs towards the mirror and smiles so bright and squeals. "I love it!! I love it!! I love it!! I love it!!" She chants. 

"You did a good job, Magnus." Comments Jace. 

"I did better then you." He tells him. 

Alec kisses his boyfriend softly, "You are amazing." 

"Thank you, Alexander." 

Clary jumps up and sits down on the floor, in the same place Izzy was and announces, "My turn!" 

Magnus chuckles and begins to work on the red hair in front of him. 

 


	10. multilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec he loves him in different languages ... (fluff with sexy times.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dark_Raven666 for the idea.   
> Love your username BTW .....

They are laying down in _their_ bed, snuggled in silk blankets that wrap around their bodies perfectly. In the candle light their cuddles feel like a little touch of heaven for Alec, warm, together, cozy. He wish he could extend the night just so he could stay close to Magnus for longer; safe in him embrace. Alec's strong arms wrapped right around Magnus bring a peace both of them have never known before. Like the calmness which comes after a storm. 

He kissed the warlock and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his sharp cheekbone as their breaths mingled.

AN:

_OMG HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW MALEC SNEAK PEAK OMFG MY FANBOY HEART MELTED!_

You may continue... 

Magnus pulled away and breathed out, "Te amo."  *Insert Rihanna song* 

"What does that mean?" He whispers back. 

"Guess?!" He chuckles.

After a moment of thinking Alec says, "Don't it mean i love you?"  *HA* 

"Yes."

Then the shadowhunter felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning, in a good way, as they make contact with his rune engraved in his neck. A hand runs through his hair, stroking it softly. 

"M-Magnus?" He stutters. 

"MMMmmm?" 

"How many languages do you know?" He wonders.

The warlock chuckles and stares at the eyes he loves so much, "Too many to count, Mi querido" 

"can you say some- stuff- i-in other languages?" Alec asks blushing. 

"Oh, Alec. Haría cualquier cosa por ti." The rolling of Magnus' tongue made the taller man shiver. 

_(Oh, Alec. I would do anything for you) -_ _Spanish_

"Te amo, carajo." He kisses his neck again. 

_(i fucking love you.) - Spanish_

"Le cose che fai per me. Le cose che mi fanno sentire." He goes across the surprisingly hairy chest, kissing harder. Alec's thick fingers are trapped in his boyfriends hair. 

_(the things you do to me. the things you make me feel)  - Italian_

"Vous goûtez bien, sentez-vous bien. Je t'aime tellement." Lips are now attached to abs making the other man breathe more heavily. soft moans escaping. 

_(you taste good, feel good. I love you so much)  - French._

"Σε αγαπώ" 

_(I love you) - Greek_

"Vreau să merg mai departe cu tine. Pot să văd că ne căsătorim și că avem o familie. Sper că o veți vedea și ea." Lips are back crashing on lips with Alec laying on his back, clutching Magnus' sides as the kiss turns more passionate. 

_(I wanna future with you. I can see us getting married and having a family. I hope you see it too. ) - Romanian_

They pull apart and Magnus rests his forehead onto Alec's and whispers so quietly, "Nullum amans perfectum est, ut omnes uitiosam colit, sed quod ab illis vitiisque constabat ex toto corde amandum et perfectam caritatem gignit. Et non est ultra quaerere te, amica mea. " 

_(There is no perfect lover, we are all flawed, but knowing those flaws and still loving with all your heart creates perfect love. I will never look further than you, my love. ) - Latin_

They stay like that for a moment. 

"So, are you going to tell me what you said?" Alec asks giggling a little. 

"I will one day." 


	11. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the shadowhunters are trapped by the high warlock of Italy and Magnus has to get them out.

"Good job, Jace." Alec groans.   
"How it is my fault?"   
"You just had to be a dick to the high warlock of Italy, didn't you?" He rolls his eyes.   
Jace scoffs, "Just because you miss your glittery warlock, you grumpy bas-"   
Clary buts in, "Hey! bickering like school girls isn't going to help us." 

That is right. Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary are stuck in a cell as Jace got a bit cocky during the meeting. 

~ Flashback ~ 

"Buongiorno, Shadowhunters." The warlock greets. He is tall, 6"10, golden hair, piecing green eyes and black robes. leather straps covering his arms and legs and a silver nose ring. His warlock mark on show so everyone know his is powerful. On top of his head are two large bull like horns and dotted around symmetrically on his face are smaller horns.   
"Good evening, Nicoli" Alec politely greets.   
The meeting went to a great start with the shadowhunters making conversation with the powerful warlock in a respectful manner. Then getting down to bussiness as the warlock owed money to the clave who gracelessly gave the money straight over. They were enjoying a drink of red wine when it all turned to shit.   
A beautiful woman comes into the room. Her hair was like a goddess as it waved down her face, golden eyes swimming with lust and fake innocence and thinner but still large horns placed on her head with the blonde locks curled around the base of each horn. She smiled at the guests.   
"Azienda, this is my daughter, El." He introduces.   
"Wow." Jace said.   
"Excuse me?" Nicoli warns.   
"She is very beautiful." Jace comments.   
El rolls her eyes.   
"Daughter, be a Caro and fetch me more wine from the cupboard."   
"Certainly, Father."   
El wonders to the cupboard and bends over to see the wine selection. Jace is obviously staring at her behind. But the high warlock sees this and started getting mad and with a wave of his hand an invisible slap made his way across the other blonds cheek.  
"Ow!"   
Nicoli stands up, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT HER LIKE AN OBJECT!"   
Alec stands as well to try and explain, "Listen, Jace is just- "   
He was cut off, "I BET YOU WERE LOOKING AS WELL!"   
Alec actually lets out a laugh, "Not my gay ass."   
"Look!" Jace says, "I'm sorry but i cant help it. Its like this has a mind of its own" He gestures to his crotch.   
Disgust appeared on the warlocks face and with another wave of the hand all the shadowhunters were portal-ed to a cell. 

~End of Flashback~

Alec and Jace kept arguing when loud footsteps got closer and closer. The Italian Warlock storms in with a face of fury.   
"Shadowhunters, for your disrespect to the high warlock of Italy, you all will be sentenced to death." His voice is low.   
Then a familiar voice rang the halls, "Sorry. But i can't let you do that."   
Behind the giant was Magnus. His casual black suit, black eyeliner and his cat eyes shining.   
"Bane." He growls. Then two long steel sword are magic-ed into Nicoli's hands. Magnus then magic-ed a spear into his hand which had a sharp knife-like tip. They circled each other in a dramatic way with the hunters watching intensely. The warlock's faces are unreadable and emotionless, ready to fight.   
Their weaponry sparkled into the light from the candles that hung on the dungeon walls.   
Magnus was ready. Red magic swirled through his finger tips as his eyes turned dangerous. His opponent charged with a mighty cry. Magnus dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. His opponent thrust his sword forward, only to be met by the other warlock's spear. Both of the metal met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. The fighting got more violent with cuts on the shoulders, face and legs made by each other as the motion of the steel made a high pitched sound in the air. All of a sudden the two swords had a grip onto the spear causing it to rip from the grip of Magnus and it to be flung to the other side of the room, leaving Magnus unarmed. Alec's heart trembled in panic as he saw this. But his gorgeous boyfriend had a plan. Instead of charging at Nicoli, he ran the opposite. He then ran up the wall, back flipped over the other warlock's head like an Olympic gymnast and landed in on the floor. SUPERHERO LANDING. As soon as he was on his feet, Magnus Bane put his ring covered hands on Nicoli's head and smashed said head onto the wall, knocking him unconscious. 

Magnus turned to the shadowhunters who are stunned. Izzy has a look of pride and Clary has a look of smugness. Jace kind of look jealous with a mixture of profoundness. And of course Alec, who had an open mouth and eyes wide. Lust, fear, relief and shock all mixed into one emotion.   
The warlock let the hunters out of the cell only to be greeted by his boyfriend by a wet, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing people who read this trash :D


	12. Bow & Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec teaches Magnus how to shoot a bow but what he doesn't know is, he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!1

Alec Lightwood was in the training room which is ordinary on a Tuesday morning. His quiver strapped onto his back, Bow strong in hand and eyes targeting the bulls eye. When feeling confident about his aim, his long archer fingers let go of the string creating a 'Thwank' sound. No even a second later, the arrow was sticking out of the red dot which sat neatly in the middle of the target.   
"Well done, Alexander!" a voice rang.   
Turning around, Alec saw his boyfriend smiling at him. He was in black skinny jeans, black button up shirt and firm silver waist coat that hugs his waist perfectly.   
"What are you doing here?" The hunter asked as he kissed the warlock.   
"Here to see the most sexiest shadowhunter in the world." Was his reply before another sloppy kiss.   
They kissed for several minutes as pure passion overwhelmed them.   
"Can you teach me?" Magnus asked seductively.   
That made the younger man blush, "W-what?"   
The warlock gestured to the bow which is causally being held in Alec's hand, "Teach me how to use a bow and arrow."   
The hunter nods enthusiastically.   
Getting into position. Magnus held the bow and Alec was pressed up against his back. Putting the smaller mans legs in the right place by wrapping his fingers around the thigh, gently guiding the feet into place. Feeling Alec's breath hitch as he did so made Magnus smirk. His boyfriend angles his arms correctly before adding a sharply pointed arrow, all this by wrapping his long arms around his warlocks waist.   
Taking the teasing to the next level, Magnus slowly grinds backwards. His curved ass against the taller ones crotch.   
"M-Magnus. Concentrate." He growls.   
"How am i meant to concentrate with an incredibly hot teacher who is practically wrapped around me?"   
"J-just - Hush."   
The lesson continues. Alec wraps his hands on top of Magnus' hands. Alec smirks and gets close the the others ear and whispers, "See the target?"   
That made the warlock shiver on the spot. "Y-yeah."   
"Keep you legs straight and arms strong." He tells him.   
Then Alec brings his hand back bringing Magnus' as well.   
The string is lose and the arrow collides with the center of the target making a smile appear on both their faces. Magnus turns around in his boyfriends arms, giving his a snog.   
"Im just gonna grab my stuff. Be right back, okay?" Alec explains before pulling out of the grip.   
"Okay" he whispers. 

When Alec returned, he saw Magnus re-loading the bow and standing strong.   
"Magnus, what are you-"   
Before he could finish Magnus shot the arrow in the target again and it landed right next to the one he shot a minute ago. Alec was shocked as he watched his warlock re-load again and again and again, shooting arrows millimeters apart from each other, all hitting the bulls eye.   
Magnus just smiled at Alec when he saw him looking.   
"what? w-what? h-how the hell? what?" He stutters.   
"Beginners luck i guess."


	13. Flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is bendy....

Yoga is a very important thing to Magnus. Not only is it good for the body, stretching all muscles but its good for his head, soul and magic.   
As the yoga mat is beneath his feet, his mind becomes clear of all thoughts, his soul is free and his magic is swimming through his veins in a peaceful yet powerful way.   
Meditation is what he is doing at the moment. breathing deep, shirt off and face free from any traces of makeup. eye lids closed in concentration.  
Changing positions by getting to his feet in elegant way. then stretching his legs by doing a perfect split with his bottom touching the mat below. Hands in a praying position and breathing evenly.   
On his feet again but only to bend his back backwards so his hands are on the floor with his legs still steady. He is in the crab pose with strong arms pulsed and blue sparks flew from his finger tips.   
Standing up once again with back mighty and straight. Then slowly his brought up his left leg, unbending, in the air so that his foot his above his head. He didn't wobble or even flinch in any way. It was as if the warlock was made of rubber.   
Magnus' leg floated down in his control before doing the same to his right leg.   
He does a hand stand and stays their for a number of time. After a few minutes later, he opened his legs, doing the splits in the air. Legs symmetrically placed and toes pointed. Unexpectedly he curves his back, putting bother legs dangling in front of his face but still evenly separated so his head fit through the calf's. To get down he rolled so he was back into the crab pose and stood. The afternoon air flew into his nostrils as he opened his golden eyes to the view of the balcony.   
When he turned around, he saw Alec by the window, leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.   
"Enjoying yourself?" Magnus teases.   
"Yeah." Confidence overpowers him as he walks towards his boyfriend and gripped onto his waist.  
"Is there something you need, Alexander?"   
The blush came back and so did the stutter. But the warlock desided to take the shadowhunter out of his misery and chuckles as he asked, "Can you help me stretch?"   
"It seems like you don't need my help."   
"Just stand still." Magnus ordered. Alec stands tall as he watches the man in front of him.   
Then Magnus puts his straight leg up so that his foot if resting on the other mans shoulder but as Alec is much taller then him, the other foot which is placed onto the ground is now on its tip-toes like a ballerina.   
The shadowhunter gasps, "Wow" was all he could manage.   
When both feet were back on the ground he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, driving him into a kiss.   
"I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Magnus announces.   
"What?"  
"COUPLES YOGA!"   
"No."   
"Please!"   
"No."   
"I'll ride you after."   
Pause.   
"Okay." 

~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is okay?" Alec worries.  
"Stop, Alexander. Don't you trust me?"   
"Of course i do."   
"Then stop being a baby and relax."   
The hunter was on his back, laying down on the yoga mat as Magnus is hovering over him with each leg on each side of his torso.   
"Bring your arms up." Magnus tells him.   
He does.   
"Keep them strong." Then the warlock puts one shoulder on each of Alec's palms and flips so his legs are in the air with the only thing keeping him from falling is Alec.   
The next thing is Magnus curves his back once more so his legs are back on the floor, just above Alec's head. Bending each more so that his golden eyes were leveled with the hazel ones. Without warning the rubber warlock flips backwards, landing on top of the shadowhunter, saddling his waist but didn't hurt him as his knees supported him on the way down.   
Alec pulled him down for a violent but passionate kiss. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of their minds. The only thing that mattered to Alec was touching him more, kissing his mouth, his stomach, his chest.   
They break apart but only to have the warlock grind his hips down onto his lover.   
"This time I'm in control; so you be a good boy and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this. " He growls in Alec's ear. They no longer care that they are still on the balcony and anyone can walk in at any time as lust makes them more and more drunk as the seconds go by.   
Then they were only in their boxers in a wave of Magnus' hand.   
Magnus felt electricity in his skin, hormones shutting down of his higher brain and the rise of his animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense and intoxicating.   
It wasn't even a minute later that Alec's dick was all the way inside the warlock.   
"Fuck! Magnus!" He gasps in shock and overwhelming pleasure.   
The magical fingers were sprawled out onto Alec's chest as he rolls his hips in a fast rhythm.  
"Shit, Alec, You feel s-so f-fucking good." He moans out quite loudly.   
Magnus didn't lose his rhythm but his breaths were pants and moans would spill out. Eyes closed in ecstasy.   
"Magnus!" he moans out, looking at the beautiful sight above him.   
"Alec, Alec, I-im g-gonna-"   
"Do it, baby. Come."


	14. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds a poem Magnus wrote about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the poem myself,   
> Disclaimer :-   
> I can't write poetry

"Magnus?!" Alec calls inside the loft. 

No answer. 

Sighing, He puts the flowers he picked up for his boyfriend inside a vase with fresh water and desided to place them on the warlock's desk for a gentle surprise. 

The sent of the lilies tickled the shadowhunters nose as he walked. The smell of summer breeze and rain water made him think of Magnus. Magnus smiling in the sun, looking glamorous as always. Magnus blowing the petals of a dandelion on the picnic date and him making flower crowns. Alec still had the photo of them two wearing flower crowns as his screensaver. And the time they got a bit tipsy and danced in the rain. That memory made the 6 ft hunter smile and giggle. He has never been that happy. 

Placing the vase onto the wooden desk and he started looking around. The room was in a state of half organized clutter, Victorian designed desk with three drawers on the right hand side, large throne-like swivel chair, mac book pro, several stacks of paperwork, pens measured in size order, floor to ceiling bookshelf, books leaning against one another different directions with jars of labeled potion ingredients on the top shelf.  

On the desk was a notebook and a pen resting on top of the page like he had to stop mid page in a rush. Curiousness got the best of Alec and desided to read what his fabulous boyfriend have been working on. 

**'Poem for Alexander'**

Read the top page. The shadowhunters jaw dropped and smiled. He continued to read the poem. 

**Alone in the world, now home to go,**

**Only thing is the clothes on my back and the trees mixed in meadow.**

**People beat me in fear and discrimination,**

**Others use me and make me melt with their fake flirtation.**

**The society either wish me dead or force me to be used,**

**I'm tired of being battered, spit on and bruised.**

**My magic got stronger, hard to contain,**

**Alone as my eyes are what they fear, the forever mark of Cain.**

**I belong in hell they tell to me,**

**As one look of my mark is all they can see.**

**They don't see the person I am underneath,**

**If you say it doesn't bother you, you're lying through your teeth.**

**Then I met you,**

**I never would of thought I could meet someone so true.**

**So kind and passionate,**

**When you hold me in your arms so protective and compassionate,**

**I feel like I'm enough,**

**You can see through my worries and my little white bluffs.**

**Oh, is it too soon to say that I love you this much.**

**Please don't go. Don’t leave me alone,**

**Ill miss everything about you to your hair from your cologne.**

**The way you smile and hold me tight,**

**They way you say 'hello', 'I love you' and 'goodnight'**

**No more discrimination, hate nor anger.**

** No more yelling and peoples hurtful  clangor . **

**You protect me like a shield,**

**I'm no longer scared or running on the battlefield.**

**My magic is not scary to you,**

**Its something you adore like I do to your runes.**

**My dear, my darling,**

** My knight in shining  Armour , my starling. **

**I will forever hold onto your hand,**

**I will forever walk with you on the sand.**

**Lets finish the kisses and the bottle of wine,**

**I will be forever yours, if you are forever mine.**

 

 A tear fell from the hazel eye. This was so beautiful. He placed the notebook down and desided to do something. He got a piece of card and wrote onto it before sticking it onto the vase. 

Alec left the room smiling to himself. 

On the card it read, 

  "I will be forever yours, if you are forever mine.

Alexander xx" 


	15. Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gives Alec a lap dance

Alec's POV 

The music was so loud that it made my skin tingle and my lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with my heart beat as though they were one, filling me from head to toe with music. I liked this song.   
Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. I couldn’t make out any words, but laughter rang in my ears and wouldn’t seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling me in and wouldn’t let go.  
I look towards the dance floor to see my beautiful boyfriend in all his glory. Glitter on every piece of clothing, makeup dark and dangerous and heels which made his calves, ass and hips look great.   
His movements flowed with a dazzling grace that took away the breath of every person in his audience. He could feel his soul become one with the music and he unleashed his emotions into his dance. He needed this as badly as he needed to breathe.   
His entire being moved with a purposeful clarity. With each stride he made, it became more sexy and arousing to watch. Catching the golden cat eyes with my hazel ones made my heart flutter. I'm sitting on one of the many VIP couches Magnus owned sipping on my beer. My heart is hammering as I see the warlock strut closer towards me. His face got close to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him and pulling him onto my lab, making him gasp.  
"Alexander! What has got into you?" He laughs.   
Don't say anything as im too busy ravishing his neck. Giving him hickies as a signal to others that he is mine. Our lips reconnect in a desperate way. The intense make out session continued and the music turned silent as the only thing I could concentrate on is Magnus. The kiss was interrupted by wolf whistles and cheers from next to us. We both looked to our right to see Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon all with goofy smiles.   
"Get a room, you two!" Izzy shouts.   
"Magnus, stop grinding on my brother in front of me!" Jace yells.   
Simon makes another wolf whistle with his fingers while Clary makes a cat purring mocking noise with her tounge.   
I hear him whisper into my ear, "Wanna get out of here?"   
I nod while blushing as we make our way to a portal home.   
~~~~

Back at the loft, I'm is sitting onto a comfortable chair as Magnus gets our drinks. I'm already semi- hard and want to continue but now I'm waiting patiently. My warlock suddenly comes back but not with the drinks.. No…. But with makeup retouched with dark eyeshadow, black lipstick and a cuff ear ring snaking through his right ear. He was wearing nothing but tight tight boxers and his high heels are still on. It made my stomach ache in need of the man in front of me.   
"M-Magnus?" I stutter.   
"You okay, Big boy?" He purrs as he cat walks towards me.   
"W-what are y-you doing?"   
"Giving a lap dance to a sexy, strong, handsome shadowhunters." By the end of the comment, he is fully onto my lap again.   
I smile as my hands automatically land on his hips. I feel him roll those magnificent hips with mines. His muscles flexing and his lips connected with my neck, leaving imprints of evidence behind of black lipstick. I moan and he sits up to look at me with the golden cat eyes. His clicks his fingers, sending blue sparks in the air to turn on music. It was the perfect rhythm for this as the beats of the music matched the rolls of his ass.   
It feels as magical as he is. His arms wrapped around my neck, holding me close as we kiss but his hips do not stop. My dick rubbing against his ass and our moans became in sync with each others. Without a warning he gets up rom my lap and takes my shirt off and begins to sway is hip seductively with the sound. His eyes closed and mouth ajar as his hands wonder is body. I can not take my eyes off him. I reach out and grab him by the hips once again and pull him forward. Hips still swaying as bends down to kiss me again.   
"Magnus." I groan.   
"Alec" He replies.   
He grinds down on my thigh, gasping as he did so. This was were I took control. Holding him firmly, causing bruises, I make him grind harder against my leg. I do not care about my abandoned cock as the erotic look and sounds flowing from Magnus' mouth is all I need. Then I push him up to his feet, spin him around and connect his ass with my clothed cock, thrusting against him in need. Hearing him groan and moan my name made me go harder, never missing a beat from the music. I snake my hand down his fabric boxers and squeeze him. I speed up with my hand and my thrusts making the impact more intense.   
"Alec. G-god Alexander!" He moans freely, "F-fuck. So- So good."   
I smile against his shoulder before biting down into the skin causing a bruise to form.   
"A-Alec, I-I'm gonna-" He cums in my hand and I soon follow with my jeans now sticky. I kiss him and hold him close. Waiting out our orgasm .


	16. Thank you!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND HOPE TO DO MORE FANFIC'S

THANK YOU ALL

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

MALEC FOREVER 

BBBYYYYEEEEE

Form The friendly fanboy ;)


End file.
